bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA
Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio is a Michigan animation studio based in Jackson, Michigan. It is Owned and Operated by American Samoan-Caucasian Animation Hobbyist and CEO, Michael Aaron Igafo-Te'o, Who is also the Founder of his animation studio that produces the "Disney" style of Traditional Animation (originally coined by Don Bluth as "Classical Animation") along with the "Aardman" style of Clay Animation (which was originally coined by Clay Animator Will Vinton of "Will Vinton Studios" as "Claymation") along with a little dose of Paperless Animation. History The Beginning of Bancy Studios and Collecting Animation Supplies On Late 2005, Michael began to animate a short quickie screen test on an older version of "Toon Boom Studio" paperless animation software using a Windows XP Computer and when he completed it in Early January 2006 when the scren test was titled "I Like Mice" which featured ancestors of Bancy (Two Anthropomorphic Neon Green-furred Toon Mice; Ralphie with a black nose and Nicky with a Red-colored Nose) running toward then hug each other, On January 5th, 2007, Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio opened its doors under its former name, Studio Iggy. During Christmas 2007, Michael began to shop for some vinyl-acrylic paints from "Cartoon Colour Company Inc.", called "Cel-Vinyl" colors starting with the first batch in eight 2-ounce spout-capped plastic squeeze bottles (Brown, Black, White, Violet, Blue, Green, Yellow, Red) and as of today the entire Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio's Cel-Vinyl pallete made with Cel-Vinyl paints in Jars and Spout-capped Plastic Squeeze Bottles (in 2-ounce sizes, 4-ounce sizes and even 8-ounce sizes) plus regular arcylic paint (under Michaels' "Craft Smart" label) in flip-capped plastic squeeze bottles and plastic 2-ounce jars. Michael continued to collect Traditional Animation Equipment ranging from ACME-Punched 12-Field Paper and ACME-Punched 12-Field Acetate Cels, A 12-Field Pro-Grade Animation Disc, from Cartoon Colour, with the Sliding ACME Peg Bars on the top and bottom of the milk-colored florescent plexiglas window, Oblong Peg Hole Reinforcements from Chromacolour (based in England) and Round Peg Hole Reinforcements from Chromacolour and Cartoon Colour Company Inc., and, of course, many others! (including Pencils, RED Col-Erase Pencils, BLUE Col-Erase Pencils, Ink, Crow-Quill Pens, KOH-I-NOOR Rapidograph Technical Pens, Paintbrushes, Panned Watercolor Paints, DigiCel Flipbook software, a MacBook Pro Laptop, (appropriately named "BancyTOON OS X") Van Aken Plastalina, (under Van Aken's "Claytoon" brand) Clay Sculpting Tools, etc.) The College Division of Bancy Studios, The 2013 "Bancy Studios versus Florida" Controversy, The Bancy Studio Renovation and The 2014 "Bancy Studios versus Sky Movies Disney" Accident, The Grand Re-Opening and The New Leaf for the College Division, One Miserable February and The Launch of "Mouse Omega Mouser", The Wrath of Preston Blair's Ghost and Return to BancyTOON University Michael was working since Summer 2011 on "Mike and Michelle's Perfect Date" but as of September 2013, the short film was "abruptly shelved" until further notice. BancyTOON University opened on September 3rd, 2013 at the Kit Young Center where he relocated Bancy PRESS Company Inc. from their old High School home to both locations (Bancy Studios HQ and at BancyTOON University) at once and as of January 2014 Michael began working on his Student Short for his studio's college division, BancyTOON University, whose working title was "The Untitled Couling-Iggy Project" (when the original draft, "Perfect Percy" got deleted and the story sketches shelved in The Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Research Library) after Michael founded BancyTOON University in June 2013 before BancyTOON University opened its doors on September 3rd, 2013! During December 2013, there was a controversial "crisis"; a re-run of The "Kim Possible" Christmas Special was a total loss (unaware that the latter is part of Kim Possible's complete 2nd Season on 4-Disc DVD Set) and was replaced by "The Little Mermaid"! It was a mistake but Michael (on Bancy's suggestion) blamed The Staff of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida that they tried to "kill off" Kim Possible and Bancy had enough of the Floridian "Disney Animation" Unit's madness! As of Early January 2014, during the week of Bancy Studios' 7th Anniversary, The Studio itself was closed for renovation by Michael and his father, Billy Igafo-Te'o, but on the morning of Saturday, January 11th, 2014, another controversy has struck when a re-run of "Wreck-It Ralph" on British Disney TV Channel, dubbed "Sky Movies Disney", was replaced by the last feature film to be co-animated by Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida (before it was shut down to become a theme park "studio tour" attraction dubbed "The Magic of Disney Animation" and the animation goes to California-based Walt Disney Animation Studios) and it was awful! Michael broke down and cried after was fooled into thinking that The Staff of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida had brutally killed Fix-It Felix Junior but an angry and disappointed Bancy McMouser blamed Disney Animation alumnus, Tom Bancroft, for "breaking the law of Disney animation" and in his fury, Bancy McMouser forced Michael's parents (Billy and Jackie Igafo-Te'o) to have Michael "go independent" against Walt Disney Animation Studios, (Don Bluth style) unable to compete with their "Traditional Animation" staff, for until further notice then Bancy had to call The Hollywood Hospital's "Toon" Division to bring that poor defenseless toon handy guy back to life immediately! Currently, as of Thursday, January 24th, 2014, The Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio reopened its gates to a clean position plus a NEW ink and paint desk is added complete with "ink and paint board"! Also, BancyTOON University was given a "new leaf" to complete the Untitled Couling-Iggy Project's storyboard when Michael returns to college on Monday, January 27th, 2014. On February 14th, 2014, Michael discovered something "out of the animator's skull" on the El Capitan Theater showtimes which revealed that a 2014 re-release of Walt Disney's "Lady and The Tramp" had replaced some showtimes on the ENCORE presentation of Disney's Golden Globe Award-winning CG Animated Musical titled "Frozen" and was fooled into thinking that The Original Disneyana Souvinier Stop, dubbed "The Art Corner", was returning to California-based Disneyland Resort (and Florida-based Walt Disney World Resort) but when Michael "accidentally" forgot about sending "Love Letters" to his engaged fiance, Hannah "Savannah" Garcia, he has now felt miserable for a while until Michael's mother gave Samantha Garcia, Hannah's mother, a phone call and wanted him to wish his engaged fiance a "Happy Valentine's" by smartphone. When "Kim Possible" was replaced by "Phineas and Ferb", Michael got so jealous that he'd caused chaos at Kit Young Center which gets him suspended until March 3rd, 2014 and The Premiere of Disney & PIXAR's "Monsters University" replaced with a Universal Studios children's feature film! After hearing from Kelly Collins that Michael Igafo-Te'o is to re-enter Kit Young Center for real (afternoon) college semesters on Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation, Michael himself formed a fraternity for BancyTOON University dubbed "Mouse Omega Mouser" after watching "Monsters University" on Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack a few times in favor of Kelly Collins and included Dusitn "DJ Loopy" Looper with Sebastian "Bashy" Igafo-Te'o, Thomas G. and his selected others that he knew as Members of "Mouse Omega Mouser" but when Michael had a "nightmare" about Preston Blair's ghost brutally assaulting Fix-It Felix Junior to his (unwanted) death, Michael woke up in cold sweat and panicked as he looked up the "Sky Movies Disney" schedule on the "Locate TV" website but it was too late! ("Bambi" replaced "Wreck-It Ralph" and Preston Blair's ghost (almost) killed Fix-It Felix Junior!!!) And Michael broke down in tears for under 2 minutes but calmed things down when his mother told him the hundred time that "toons cannot die" and Michael got it right FULL TIME! As of March 3rd, 2014, Michael Igafo-Te'o is scheduled to re-enter Kit Young Center for REAL (afternoon) college semesters on Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation! The Wrath of The Oscar Thieves and The Rise of Michael's Disney Animation Course at BancyTOON University and The Kind-Hearted Truce between Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio & Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida During The Night of The 2013 Academy Awards Ceremony on Sunday, March 2nd, 2014, Michael has already placed his bets for 2 Disney films to win 2 Oscars -- "Mickey Mouse: Get A Horse!" to win an Oscar for Best Animated Short Film and "Frozen" to win an Oscar for Best Animated Feature -- but unfortunately, not only "Frozen" won an Oscar for Best Animated Feature and another for Best Original Song (Let It Go) but it was "Mickey Mouse - Get A Horse!" that lost The 2013 Oscar for Best Animated Short Film to "Mr. Hublot" which was created by a rival Canadian CG Animator! It was awful that Eric Goldberg lost his 2nd Oscar (1st one was where "The Princess and The Frog" ultimately lost to Disney & PIXAR's "Up" for The 2009 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature) but Michael blamed Judy Jetson and he claimed her as "The Female Oscar Thief that GOT AWAY", So he broke his best Mason Jar which was suited to drink soda out of and had to clean up "the mess" in the process then threw a 1 Hour and 30 Minute tantrum but as he was to stop this, he drew a Digital Drawing of a jealous Mickey Mouse attacking Judy Jetson (by biting her on the wrist of her right arm) as Michael and Bancy's successful attempt to become "supreme rulers on hating The Jetsons" -- PERMANENTLY!!! -- And Michael even posted the troubled digital drawing on facebook! As of Monday, March 3rd, 2014, Michael Igafo-Te'o successfully returned to his own "Animation College" unit at Kit Young Center and this time, Michael is attending afternoon college courses on everything related to The "Disney" Style of Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation ranging from A PowerPoint Timeline on The History of Disney Animation from 1923 to Today and Learning to Animate Traditionally on Pencil and Paper with the aide of animation professor, Brian Couling, to a Poster-style timeline on The History of Walt Disney Animation Studios (if not long, Michael said he'll make 2 sheets to make it look like a BIG horizontal rectangle, NOT sideways like a 27"x40" Movie Poster) and Weekly Disney Trivia Cards. As of Friday, March 28th, 2014, Michael Igafo-Te'o and The Bancy Studio Staff had rediscovered the 2D Hand-Drawn Animation work of Disney Animation alumnus Tony Bancroft and decided to set Tony's Brother, Tom Bancroft, from being accused anymore so They and The Ink & Paint Staff of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida decided to make a kind-hearted truce after almost four-and-a-half months of Bancy Studios' controversy against Florida and it now looks like Michael and The Bancy Studio Staff had learned their lesson to "Never Make 'Fools' out of The Staff of Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida" for Art's Sake! Failed Attempt on Moving to Southern California, Plans on Moving to Missouri and The Coming of McMouser Cafe & Arcade and The Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Hobby Shop Michael's Thoughts have it That Someday during the 2020's after Michael graduates from Kit Young Center during May 2020, He with his Mother move The Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio to its NEW HOME in Springfield, Missouri ( (like when Don Bluth, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman with their selected team of some Animation Artists leave Disney in September 1978 to finish off "Banjo the Woodpile Cat" in Bluth's garage at his original home in Ventura, California (before Bluth's studio is currently located in Scottsdale, Arizona as "Don Bluth Films" when "Fox Animation Studios" was shut down by 20th Century Fox Studios after the theatrical release of "Titan A.E."))) thanks to half of The Los Angeles Area in California already struck by an aftershock before Michael threw a temper tantrum because after hearing about this as he refuses to be stuck in Michigan forever which meant an "eternal christmas" to Michael himself! It Was Decided that Michael and His Mother has changed his futuristic plans to move to Springfield, Missouri (as mentioned above) which is Michael's NEW creative attempt to "get away from the snow in Michigan" in order to move to the West in Missouri. (Michael wanted his studio to be a "modern day" version of Disney's Original Pre-1923 Counterpart dubbed "Laugh-O-Grams Studio") Also, His Other Plans on Building the 3-in-1 "BancyTOON Plaza" is to form 2 Tourist Attractions -- McMouser Cafe & Arcade (West SIde next door to Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio's Other New Building (after a few Animated Projects were completed in Michael's Garage using half of Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation and the other half of Claymation) and Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Hobby Shop (East Side) -- At The McMouser Cafe and Arcade, There will be a Breakfast Buffet with a Starbucks Coffee shop plus other Breakfast Foods, (including Waffles, Scrambled Eggs with and without Cheddar Cheese, Pancakes, Turkey Bacon, Tea (for those who don't drink Coffee) plus White Toast, Wheat Toast and BLT Sandwiches) a Pizza Parlor during Lunch and Dinner (for both staff members and tourists and, yes, people that are visitors) plus an arcade (complete with Ticket Redemption Arcade Games, Video Arcade Games, Token Dispensers, "Ticket Eater" Machines and even a Prize Counter) and even 2 Showroom Dining Areas -- The Main Showroom Dining Area with a 3-Stage Multi-Movement Audio-Animatronics Revue dubbed "The Good Luck Mice" (created by Garner Holt Productions exclusively for Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio) plus "Family Vision"-style intermission videos using DVDs with a Digital Projector & Automatic "Self Scroll Down" Movie Screen" in front of The Animatronic Revue's Center Stage and The Other Showroom Dining Area is actually the "Cartoon Room" dining area where a Big Screen HDTV (as controlled by a Blu-Ray/DVD Player in The Cartoon Room's Tech Deck) showcases Disney Cartoons of the Late 1930s The Early 1940s, (except for content involving World War II from Mid-1942 until World War II Ended in 1945) Mid-1940s, 1950s, 1980s, 1990s, 2010s & Today's, (Including The Complete PIXAR Short Film Archive from 1984 to Today) "Wallace and Gromit content, (ranging from the Complete 4-Part "Wallace and Gromit" short film trilogy and even The Complete 6-Part TV Mini-Series dubbed "Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention") Classic Hanna-Barbera Toons of the 1960s, 1970s & 1980s (except for "The Jetsons") and even Plenty of Michael's Selected Disney Animated Feature Films (for Spring, Summer and October -- Wreck-It Ralph, (2012 -- In Honor of The Annie Award-winning Disney Animated Feature Film of The Same on Every July ONLY!!! (Best Animated Feature, 2012)) Toy Story, (1995) Toy Story 3, (2010) The Princess and The Frog, (2009 -- In Honor of The Best of The "New Orleans Square" Section at Disneyland Resort's Magic Kingdom Every Mid-February and Every March ONLY!!!) Aladdin, (1992 -- For the Monthly Celebration of Eric Goldberg's Birthday during Every May ONLY!!!) Oliver and Company, (1988) Lady and The Tramp, (1955 -- For Every Early Feburary ONLY!!! (until the Day after Valentine's Day was over)) Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimenison, (2011 -- In Honor of The Emmy Award-Winning "Phineas and Ferb" Disney Channel Original Series during Every June ONLY!!!) Kim Possible: SO The Drama, (2004 -- In Honor of The Best of The Annie Award-nominated "Kim Possible" Disney Channel Original Series during Every August ONLY!!!) The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, (In Honor of Michael's Birthday during Every September Only!!!) Frozen (2013, In Honor of The Academy Award-winning Disney Animated Feature Film During The Holiday Season During Every Mid-November and Every December ONLY!!! (Best Animated Feature Film, 2013)) and Monsters University (2013 -- In Honor of The Best of The California Institute of The Arts (also known as "CalArts" for short) during Every April and Every May ONLY!!!) plus a variety of "unrivaled" soft drinks in both soda fountains (2 soda fountains of Coca-Cola and 2 more of Pepsi) Gluten-Free Foods for Lunch and Dinner (Gluten-Free Pizza and More!) & Bancy Studio Merchandising (only Plush Figures, View-Master "Bancy Look" Character Face Viewer and 18-Reel (in 1 OLD-FASHIONED Plastic "View-Master Reel" Canister (containing one 3-part Story adventure per set of 3 View-Master Reels)) Gift Packs, Bancy and Company "Read-Along" Storybook and CD Packs, (published by Michael Igafo-Te'o Records in Co-Production with Bancy Press Company Inc.) T-Shirts (Small to 6x for Males and Small to Plus Size for Females) and Other Items (e.g., "Bancy and Company"-licensed Pencil Cases, (with Unsharpened #2 Pencils stuffed into each "Bancy and Company"-licensed Pencil Case) "Bancy McMouser"-licensed Electric Battery-Operated Pencil Sharpeners (plus 4 "AA" Batteries (as mentioned on the packaging of the electric battery-operated pencil sharpener itself) packaged with 1 "Bancy McMouser"-licensed electric battery-operated pencil sharpener per box) "Cuddlebunny and Big Green"-liscensed Novelty Items (clappers and slide whistles and novelty toy trumpets and "green"-colored 12-inch whoopee cushions only!!!) and even Posable Action Figures of "The BancyToon Superstars" and other Posable Action Figures of "Cuddlebunny with "Benny 'Big Green' Mouser" and even "Mr. Bleu Rodent")) and on the east side there is "The Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Hobby Shop" where Animation Wannabes, Student Animators, Junior Animators, and, yes, Animation Hobbyists buy their selection of Animation Supplies (e.g., Cartoon Colour Cel-Vinyl Paint (A Variety Regular Cel-Vinyl Colors (except "Rose Red" and "Magenta" were both discontinued) and 32 Grays) in 4-Ounce Spout-Capped Plastic Squeeze Bottles per color, Packs of a Dozen of 2-Ounce Poly-Cons per Pack, (From Cartoon Colour) 12-Field ACME-Punched Animation Paper, (From Light Foot) Spare ACME Pegbars, (from Cartoon Colour) 12-Field Animation Light Boxes, (From LIght Foot) #2 Pencils, RED Col-Erase Pencils, BLUE Col-Erase Pencils, BLACK Col-Erase Pencils, (All 3 Sets of Col-Erase Pencils from Light Foot) Faber-Castell PITT Artists Pens, (Waterproof) 12-Field Acetate Cels, (from Cartoon Colour) Books on Cartooning ("How to Draw Mickey Mouse and His Friends", "How To Draw your Favorite Disney & PIXAR Characters", "How to Draw Phineas and Ferb", "How to Draw Bancy McMouser", "How to Draw Cuddlebunny and Big Green", "How to Draw Toby Ratwaller", "How to Draw Mike and Michelle" and "How to Draw Percy") Books on Animating, ("Traditional Animation for The Beginner" by Michael Igafo-Te'o, (Orignally published in the Early 2010s under its old title "Animation is My Hobby!" as a FREE PDF E-Book) "Cartoon Animation" by Preston Blair, (Published in 1994 before Preston Blair passed away in 1995 and is currently being reprinted in endless copies as of the Early 2000's) "Animation 1" by Preston Blair, (originally published in 1948 as "Advanced Animation before Preston Blair re-draws the entire set of "copyrighted cartoon"-related illustrations as Preston Blair's "Originals") in its 2nd edition as of the Mid-1950s (?)) and "Living Large on Pencil and Paper - Tales from Bancy Studios for Art's Sake!" by Michael Igafo-Te'o (well, a biography on Michael's early days in Michigan before moving to Missouri)) Electric Battery-Operated Pencil Sharpeners, Watercolor/Acrylic-friendly Paintbrushes, "Bancy and Company"-licensed Flip Books (Bancy; Mike; Michelle; Toby Ratwaller; Cuddlebunny; Big Green; Percy; Plushie; Fat Rat; Mr. Bleu Rodent) and a Few Other pieces of Traditional Animation Supplies) and even 12-Field "ORIGINAL Bancy Celluloid Acetate Paintings" (10.5" x 12.5") for $34 per 12-Field Size (made entierly from scratch by The Michael Igafo-Te'o Cel Painters' Club inside The Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio) for Art's Sake! Michael's Thoughts have it That Someday during the 2020's after Michael graduates from Kit Young Center during May 2020, He with his Mother move The Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio to its NEW HOME in Springfield, Missouri ( (like when Don Bluth, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman with their selected team of some Animation Artists leave Disney in September 1978 to finish off "Banjo the Woodpile Cat" in Bluth's garage at his original home in Ventura, California (before Bluth's studio is currently located in Scottsdale, Arizona as "Don Bluth Films" when "Fox Animation Studios" was shut down by 20th Century Fox Studios after the theatrical release of "Titan A.E."))) thanks to half of The Los Angeles Area in California already struck by an aftershock before Michael threw a temper tantrum because after hearing about this as he refuses to be stuck in Michigan forever which meant an "eternal christmas" to Michael himself! It Was Decided that Michael and His Mother has changed his futuristic plans to move to Springfield, Missouri (as mentioned above) which is Michael's NEW creative attempt to "get away from the snow in Michigan" in order to move to the West in Missouri. (Michael wanted his studio to be a "modern day" version of Disney's Original Pre-1923 Counterpart dubbed "Laugh-O-Grams Studio") Also, Michael Igafo-Te'o has a 3rd Hobby -- THAT of "Chuck E. Cheese"-style Audio-Animatronic Theatre Shows! -- His Other Plans on Building the 3-in-1 "BancyTOON Plaza" is to form 2 Tourist Attractions -- McMouser Cafe & Arcade (West SIde next door to Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio's Other New Building (after a few Animated Projects were completed in Michael's Garage using half of Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation and the other half of Claymation) and Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Hobby Shop (East Side) -- At The McMouser Cafe and Arcade, There will be a Breakfast Buffet with a Starbucks Coffee shop plus other Breakfast Foods, (including Waffles, Scrambled Eggs with and without Cheddar Cheese, Pancakes, Turkey Bacon, Tea (for those who don't drink Coffee) plus White Toast, Wheat Toast and BLT Sandwiches) a Pizza Parlor during Lunch and Dinner (for both staff members and tourists and, yes, people that are visitors) plus an arcade (complete with Ticket Redemption Arcade Games, Video Arcade Games, Token Dispensers, "Ticket Eater" Machines and even a Prize Counter) and even 2 Showroom Dining Areas -- The Main Showroom Dining Area with a 3-Stage Multi-Movement Audio-Animatronics Revue dubbed "The Good Luck Mice" (created by Garner Holt Productions exclusively for Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio) plus "Family Vision"-style intermission videos using DVDs with a Digital Projector & Automatic "Self Scroll Down" Movie Screen" in front of The Animatronic Revue's Center Stage and The Other Showroom Dining Area is actually the "Cartoon Room" dining area where a Big Screen HDTV (as controlled by a Blu-Ray/DVD Player in The Cartoon Room's Tech Deck) showcases Disney Cartoons of the Late 1930s The Early 1940s, (except for content involving World War II from Mid-1942 until World War II Ended in 1945) Mid-1940s, 1950s, 1980s, 1990s, 2010s & Today's, (Including The Complete PIXAR Short Film Archive from 1984 to Today) "Wallace and Gromit content, (ranging from the Complete 4-Part "Wallace and Gromit" short film trilogy and even The Complete 6-Part TV Mini-Series dubbed "Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention") Classic Hanna-Barbera Toons of the 1960s, 1970s & 1980s (except for "The Jetsons") and even Plenty of Michael's Selected Disney Animated Feature Films (for Spring, Summer and October -- Wreck-It Ralph, (2012 -- In Honor of The Annie Award-winning Disney Animated Feature Film of The Same on Every July ONLY!!! (Best Animated Feature, 2012)) Toy Story, (1995) Toy Story 3, (2010) The Princess and The Frog, (2009 -- In Honor of The Best of The "New Orleans Square" Section at Disneyland Resort's Magic Kingdom Every Mid-February and Every March ONLY!!!) Aladdin, (1992 -- For the Monthly Celebration of Eric Goldberg's Birthday during Every May ONLY!!!) Oliver and Company, (1988) Lady and The Tramp, (1955 -- For Every Early Feburary ONLY!!! (until the Day after Valentine's Day was over)) Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimenison, (2011 -- In Honor of The Emmy Award-Winning "Phineas and Ferb" Disney Channel Original Series during Every June ONLY!!!) Kim Possible: SO The Drama, (2004 -- In Honor of The Best of The Annie Award-nominated "Kim Possible" Disney Channel Original Series during Every August ONLY!!!) The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, (In Honor of Michael's Birthday during Every September Only!!!) Frozen (2013, In Honor of The Academy Award-winning Disney Animated Feature Film During The Holiday Season During Every Mid-November and Every December ONLY!!! (Best Animated Feature Film, 2013)) and Monsters University (2013 -- In Honor of The Best of The California Institute of The Arts (also known as "CalArts" for short) during Every April and Every May ONLY!!!) plus a variety of "unrivaled" soft drinks in both soda fountains (2 soda fountains of Coca-Cola and 2 more of Pepsi) Gluten-Free Foods for Lunch and Dinner (Gluten-Free Pizza and More!) & Bancy Studio Merchandising (only Plush Figures, View-Master "Bancy Look" Character Face Viewer and 18-Reel (in 1 OLD-FASHIONED Plastic "View-Master Reel" Canister (containing one 3-part Story adventure per set of 3 View-Master Reels)) Gift Packs, Bancy and Company "Read-Along" Storybook and CD Packs, (published by Michael Igafo-Te'o Records in Co-Production with Bancy Press Company Inc.) T-Shirts (Small to 6x for Males and Small to Plus Size for Females) and Other Items (e.g., "Bancy and Company"-licensed Pencil Cases, (with Unsharpened #2 Pencils stuffed into each "Bancy and Company"-licensed Pencil Case) "Bancy McMouser"-licensed Electric Battery-Operated Pencil Sharpeners (plus 4 "AA" Batteries (as mentioned on the packaging of the electric battery-operated pencil sharpener itself) packaged with 1 "Bancy McMouser"-licensed electric battery-operated pencil sharpener per box) "Cuddlebunny and Big Green"-liscensed Novelty Items (clappers and slide whistles and novelty toy trumpets and "green"-colored 12-inch whoopee cushions only!!!) and even Posable Action Figures of "The BancyToon Superstars" and other Posable Action Figures of "Cuddlebunny with "Benny 'Big Green' Mouser" and even "Mr. Bleu Rodent")) and on the east side there is "The Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Hobby Shop" where Animation Wannabes, Student Animators, Junior Animators, and, yes, Animation Hobbyists buy their selection of Animation Supplies (e.g., Cartoon Colour Cel-Vinyl Paint (A Variety Regular Cel-Vinyl Colors (except "Rose Red" and "Magenta" were both discontinued) and 32 Grays) in 4-Ounce Spout-Capped Plastic Squeeze Bottles per color, Packs of a Dozen of 2-Ounce Poly-Cons per Pack, (From Cartoon Colour) 12-Field ACME-Punched Animation Paper, (From Light Foot) Spare ACME Pegbars, (from Cartoon Colour) 12-Field Animation Light Boxes, (From LIght Foot) #2 Pencils, RED Col-Erase Pencils, BLUE Col-Erase Pencils, BLACK Col-Erase Pencils, (All 3 Sets of Col-Erase Pencils from Light Foot) Faber-Castell PITT Artists Pens, (Waterproof) 12-Field Acetate Cels, (from Cartoon Colour) Books on Cartooning ("How to Draw Mickey Mouse and His Friends", "How To Draw your Favorite Disney & PIXAR Characters", "How to Draw Phineas and Ferb", "How to Draw Bancy McMouser", "How to Draw Cuddlebunny and Big Green", "How to Draw Toby Ratwaller", "How to Draw Mike and Michelle" and "How to Draw Percy") Books on Animating, ("Traditional Animation for The Beginner" by Michael Igafo-Te'o, (Orignally published in the Early 2010s under its old title "Animation is My Hobby!" as a FREE PDF E-Book) "Cartoon Animation" by Preston Blair, (Published in 1994 before Preston Blair passed away in 1995 and is currently being reprinted in endless copies as of the Early 2000's) "Animation 1" by Preston Blair, (originally published in 1948 as "Advanced Animation before Preston Blair re-draws the entire set of "copyrighted cartoon"-related illustrations as Preston Blair's "Originals") in its 2nd edition as of the Mid-1950s (?)) and "Living Large on Pencil and Paper - Tales from Bancy Studios for Art's Sake!" by Michael Igafo-Te'o (well, a biography on Michael's early days in Michigan before moving to Missouri)) Electric Battery-Operated Pencil Sharpeners, Watercolor/Acrylic-friendly Paintbrushes, "Bancy and Company"-licensed Flip Books (Bancy; Mike; Michelle; Toby Ratwaller; Cuddlebunny; Big Green; Percy; Plushie; Fat Rat; Mr. Bleu Rodent) and a Few Other pieces of Traditional Animation Supplies) and even 12-Field "ORIGINAL Bancy Celluloid Acetate Paintings" (10.5" x 12.5") for $34 per 12-Field Size (made entierly from scratch by The Michael Igafo-Te'o Cel Painters' Club inside The Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio) for Art's Sake! Category:Community Category:REAL-WORLD Animation Studios Category:BancyTOON Superstars Filmography *2007 - "I Like Mice" - A Paperless Animated Screen Test featuring Bancy's Ancestors, Ralphie and Nicky *2009 - "The Time I... Realized My Brother was Different" - A Live-Action "Straight-to-Television" Mini-Short Film with Distribution by The Disney Channel and was filmed in 1.33:1 Full Screen by United Front Design during The Middle of August 2009 *May 2011-October 2011 - The Plushies - Michael's First Live-Action "Talking Plushie" Home Movie Short Film Series since May 2011 *August 2013-Today - "The All-Star Plushies" Michael's Current Live-Action "Talking Plushie" Home Movie Short Film Series that was spun off of The Original "Talking Plushie" Home Movies using Michael's MacBook Pro for the first time (after Michael's Windows Vista Desktop Computer crashed during Late September 2013 and was IMMEDIATELY Replaced with The Much More Stable MacBook Pro Laptop) *2015 - "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate!" - A Traditionally Animated Student Short Film (In Pre-Production as of The Middle of January 2014 (Working Title - "The Untitled Couling-Iggy Project")) *202? - "Bancy's Oddesy" - The Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio's Debut Traditionally Animated Cinema Project (with Distribution by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (It Is Unknown if after Michael and His Mother (Jackie Igafo-Te'o) are to sign a PERMANENT Distribution Contract with The Walt Disney Studios, Chief Creative Officer, John Lasster of Walt Disney Animation Studios & PIXAR Studios with the help of Don Hahn (as parts of "Bancy's Oddesy" are to be co-animated in California-based "Walt Disney Animation Studios" by Michael's selected animators like Eric Goldberg, Andreas Deja, Mark Henn and Russ Edmonds and Tony Bancroft and Will Finn) will have "Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio" merge with "Walt Disney Animation Studios" in order for "Bancy Studios" to be The Disney Studios' Very Own (Modern Day) "Traditional Animation/Claymation hybrid" Production Company which Michael claims that His Studio's New "Missouri" Location is actually a "Modern Day" version of "Laugh-O-Grams Studio" (all thanks to Bancy Studios' New "Missouri" Location being scheduled to start as a "Garage/Basement hybrid" Animation Campus while working on "Bancy's Oddesy" which is actually Michael's 24-Minute Traditionally Animated Theatrical Short that will be given a theatrical test run as a short in front of (on the suggestion of Michael's Mother, Jackie Igafo-Te'o) a Christmas Re-Release of Disney & PIXAR's "Monsters University" in Glorious 2D!))) Category:Community Category:REAL-WORLD Animation Studios Category:BancyTOON Superstars List of Companies owned by Michael Igafo-Te'o Productions 1. Studio Iggy (January 5th, 2006-April 2011) 2. Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio (May 2011-Today) 3. Michael Igafo-Te'o Productions (2011-Today) 4. BancyTOON University (September 3rd, 2013-Today) 5. Michael Igafo-Te'o Educational Productions (Early 2013-Today) 6. Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Home Video (2010-Today) Links 1. The Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio OFFICIAL Vimeo Page 2. The ORIGINAL YouTube Page of Michael Igafo-Te'o (formerly AnimationAmongUs2) 3. Cartoon Colour Company's OFFICIAL Online Store 4. Link to Whoever are the FAMOUS Creators of "Whac-A-Mole" Category:Community Category:REAL-WORLD Animation Studios Category:BancyTOON Superstars